Cediendo a la tentación
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: Porque ese tan apetecible trasero una tentación, una a la que intento resistirse, pero ya no puede más. R27 PWP


_**Esta historia participa en la dinámica #LasNalgasDeReborn para el grupo R27 fanclub (the chaos club)**_

 _ **Advertencia: PWP, Lemmon chafa, alusiones BDSM, boyxboy**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de Akira Amano, yo solo los utilizo para diversión.**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Tsuna tenía un serio problema entre manos, no, espere, era un enorme problema en realidad. Su tutor últimamente se le había estado insinuando usado ese bello, redondo, sensual, carnoso, atrayente y tentador trasero que poseía. ¡Estúpida maldición Arcobaleno por la cual el sicario parecía apenas tener 15 años!, ¡Estúpidas leyes que lo tacharían de criminal al verlo con un 'menor de edad'!, ¡Y estúpido Reborn por ser tan malditamente sexy!

—¡Argh!, ¡Para con eso, Reborn!— suplicó cuando el pelinegro volvió a agacharse en una de esas poses bastante sugerentes que resaltaba aun más su retaguardia.

—¿Hacer qué, Dame-Tsuna?, solamente estoy buscando un arma en especifico— exclamo el otro mientras seguía inclinado sobre el baúl, moviendo suavemente esas nalgas.

El decimo (Porque el manto lo tomo en su pasado cumpleaños), soltó un gemido silencioso cuando su miembro empezó a ponerse ligeramente duro al sentir la necesidad de apretar aquella pecaminosa zona para después profanar el espacio entre ellas…

 _¡Y alto allí Tsunayoshi...!, ¡No debes pensar ese tipo de cosas…!, Además, Reborn no debe verte más que como su diversión temporal._

Se regaño mentalmente, recordando que el sicario había estado tan acostumbrado a tener amantes por montones antes, seguramente solo buscaba atraerlo para que fuera uno más en su lista de conquistas. Y mientras para otros estaba bien ser uno más, Sawada Tsunayoshi no estaba para nada dispuesto a ser la relación de una noche de nadie. No, no, mejor suerte para la próxima al que lo intentara.

¡Así que se resistiría a Reborn con su última voluntad!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¡Y al carajo al autocontrol!, Reborn había dicho que un Jefe de la Mafia siempre obtiene lo que desea, y él quería a ese arrogante Hitman para que fuera suyo por completo.

—¿Dame-Tsuna?— escuchó el llamado ligeramente nervioso de su tutor.

—Nē, Reborn, ¿Tu eres quien dice que un jefe de la Mafia siempre obtiene lo que desea?, entonces, ¿Qué tal si lo ponemos a prueba?—

Porque después de la constante provocación de ese tentador cuerpo tanto cuando se encontraban en la escuela, la calle, la casa o cualquier sitio, no iba a dejar que se le escapara de las manos de ninguna manera.

—Dame-Tsuna, ¿Qué está pasando?—

—Me has estado provocando mucho últimamente, así que tienes que ayudarme con las consecuencias…—

Con un movimiento casi felino, el castaño se lanzo sobre el hitman atrapándolo en un beso demandante, lleno del deseo que sentía por ese cuerpo tan perfecto. Sus manos con fuerza se aferraban a cada rincón al que tenían acceso, buscando dejar su marca, un rastro ardiente que borrara cualquier toque previo que otros dejaran previamente en esa blanca piel.

—Ah~ Da~Dame-Tsuna…—

El sonido le pareció tan erótico que el bulto en su entrepierna se endureció más de lo que ya estaba. Levantando del trasero al Hitman, lo lanzo sobre su cama con rudeza. En ese momento no estaba para ser romántico o algo así, el ex Arcobaleno se había buscado esto, ahora debería afrontar las consecuencias

El sonido de los gemidos era lo único que surgía de aquella habitación, por lo que era una fortuna que los demás habitantes hubieran ido al parque. El siempre duro y seductor hitman se encontraba siendo deliciosamente sometido por su alumno.

Las manos del pelinegro se encontraban en ese momento atadas a la cabecera de la cama, su rostro enterrado en la almohada pero sin que sus gemidos de placer fueran totalmente ahogados, su trasero perfectamente levantado por una de las manos del Decimo con los dedos tan cerca de su pene atrapado con un listón, al tiempo que su ano era brutalmente profanado por una buena cantidad de plumas, a la vez que la otra mano del mayor en apariencia apretaba sus botones on saña.

—Mmm… Ah… más…— una sonrisa satisfecha se extendía por los labios del castaño, iba a hacer eso de tal manera que esperaba el otro comprendiera que ya no iba a poder buscar a nadie más para complacerlo.

—Reborn… oh Reborn, si supiera cuanto tiempo llevo esperando este momento...— Una palmada al trasero tan perfecto genero un nuevo gemido de placer.—Pero ahora… ahora eres totalmente mío… solo mío y de nadie más… y voy a remarcar eso.— mordió la oreja del asesino a la vez que extraía todas las plumas.

Era el momento, el momento de que Reborn conociera a quien pertenecía.

Con cuidado se deshizo de su propia ropa, a la vez que Reborn giraba el rostro de forma dolorosa para ver el espectáculo. Cuando por fin su miembro obtuvo la libertad que deseaba, rápidamente se posiciono encima del pelinegro, alineo su pene con esa bella entrada, e ingreso sin ninguna advertencia previa.

—¡Ah!... ¡Duele eso, estúpido estudiante!— Se quejo el Hitman mientras ligeras lágrimas bajaban desde sus ojos.

Al mismo tiempo, un Tsunayoshi perdido en las sensaciones de su cuerpo, se permitió disfrutar de la sensación de estar dentro de aquel lugar, espero unos momentos a sentir que el cuerpo bajo él se relajaba, para después comenzar con un movimiento de caderas suave, que iba subiendo conforme Reborn pedía por más.

Los gemidos, el roce de pieles, el sudor y el deseo se mezclaban entre ambos, en medio de aquel acto apasionado que lamentablemente no duro demasiado. Siendo la primera vez de Tsuna, y la primera ocasión que Reborn era el pasivo (Aún si Tsuna desconocía ese dato), ambos no duraron mucho antes de correrse con fuerza, más porque el castaño libero el miembro de su amante justo en el momento exacto.

Después de eso, ambos, cayeron cansados en la cama, con el Cielo liberando al sol de sus ataduras con delicadeza antes de abrazarlo posesivamente contra su pecho antes de que se quedaran dormidos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al despertar, ambos finalmente hablaron sobre sus sentimientos, llegando a la decisión de iniciar una relación, una que era realmente funcional para la sorpresa de la gran mayoría cuando se enteraron.

Porque nadie esperaría que el sádico Reborn y el dulce Tsunayoshi pudieran sobrevivir como pareja, con excepción de quizás sus guardianes que conocían el lado más sádico que podía tener el Cielo cuando lo sacaban de sus casillas.

Aunque fue hasta su primer aniversario, cuando Tsuna estaba cambiándose a un apartamento junto con su pareja, que encontró un conjunto de páginas que lo divirtieron.

 _ **MISIÓN: Atrapar al cielo**_

 _ **ASIGNACIÓN: Reborn Di Arcobaleno**_

 _ **STATUS: Activa**_

 _ **Objetivo 1: Escuela**_

 _ **Resultado: Fallido**_

 _ **Objetivo 2: Salida**_

 _ **Resultado: Fallido (Agregue una advertencia a la niebla sobre acercarse al cielo)**_

 _ **Objetivo 3: Habitación**_

 _ **Resultado: Exitoso**_

 _ **NOTAS ADICIONALES: Dame-Tsuna es demasiado bueno en la cama. Averiguar cómo, asesinar al que se atrevió a pervertirlo de ser necesario.**_

Una suave risa escapo de sus labios al leer eso. Había estado tan preocupado en el momento, incluso durante sus primeros meses como pareja. Pero esto posiblemente era lo único que le hacía falta para estar seguro de que su pareja no iba a abandonarle a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Dejo los papeles en donde estaban, y se dirigió al cuarto sonriendo con malicia. Su pareja necesitaba al parecer un recordatorio sobre porque no debía ocultarle las cosas.


End file.
